Save Your Kisses For Me
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: -"Sometimes, kisses don’t mean anything.” But when it's a channy kiss...well, that changes everything. xoneshot after Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinnerx


So, I know there a lot of stories using a lot of ideas about what could've happened after or during Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner and I hope this one isn't too similar to another but I'm gonna post it. The set up for this is that Chad never confronted Sonny about the Tween Weekly in the hallway and then, when he got the phone call and got over to her house (how did he know where she lived?), everyone was gone. Please review!!! :)

.................

"Really, Sonny, _really?_"

Chad sat there in the Mackenzie Falls studio, staring down at his copy of Tween Weekly, completely distraught. Suddenly, the Chad he was eating didn't taste so good.

Why did he ever give in and hand over the tickets? Sure, he had gotten her to say all that stuff but nothing was worth being forcedly exposed to this lewd, immoral display of affection. Sonny was never supposed to be with anyone else but him…

Why didn't he ask for a kiss in exchange for the tickets? Or why didn't he get a fourth ticket so he could've come along? He should've known better than to put his trust in someone as carefree and reckless as Sonny Monroe.

He wanted to rip the picture into a million pieces. He wanted to spit on it, or burn it, or play darts with it…but he didn't have the strength to do any of that. He just kept staring.

................

That night, he got a call from Sonny. He had expected to answer to the bubbly brunette rambling out apologies and pleading for forgiveness but all he heard was screaming and..crushing metal.

The frantic heart throb got there as soon as he could. But he couldn't cut his massage short, not with all the stress Sonny had put him under. But, by the time he finally arrived, Sonny was about to go to sleep. Tawni, Hayden, and everyone had all gone home and the last thing she'd expected was another visitor. And never, in a million years, should that visitor have been Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh, hey, Chad!" She exclaimed, swinging the door open happily, "Chad?!?" She jumped away from the door, rushing to find a robe or something to cover up. All she was wearing was a low cut white tank top and fuzzy, blue shorts decorated with monkey faces. Even her hair was up in one of the sloppiest buns she'd ever made.

"Sonny, uh, what's going on?" He asked, inviting himself in.

Sonny found a kitchen towel and tried wrapping it around herself but threw it down frustratedly and kept looking, "Chad! Don't come in! I'm indecent."

"Aw, you look cute," _Stupid cute, _"…And alive."

"Oh my god, really?!" She mocked, "Seriously, what the hell are you doing here??" Her hands frisked the couch quickly, attempting to find her 'blarmy' before remembering it was covered in Tawni-barf.

"Well, I thought -- you're not trapped under crushing metal, are you?"

"Wow! You know, you are really being observant!" She said with obviously faked enthusiasm.

"I just got this call -- I thought you – But I – So, what was up with that kiss?"

She paused, completely taken off guard, "_Huh?_"

"I happened to pick up a copy of Tween Weekly and I saw you whoring around with some dude on the cover," He walked closer to her, acting completely casual.

She finally stopped searching and just paused to look at him, her arms folded across her chest. She was totally enraged at him for practically referring to her as a whore but at the same time couldn't help but think, _"God, he looks really hawt tonight…" _

"It was a _kiss_. And I only did it for the camera. You just can't say no to the kiss cam!" She insisted.

"But I was relying on you, Sonny, to use those seats responsibly. Is that what you want to be known as around Hollywood?? _'The girl who just can't say no to the kiss cam'_?" His eyes were fixed on hers with a laser focus.

"Give me a break, Chad! Why do you even care?" She interrogated him suspiciously.

"I-I don't. But it's seeming pretty clear to me that someone's gotta keep you in line! You can just throw away kisses, Sonny," He lectured her, "Especially not first kisses! Oh god…was he your first kiss??"

"Uh, I guess," She admitted, adding a touch of sadness to his angry face, "If you don't count when I fake kissed you and my hand kind of slipped and our lips sort of touched…"

"Aha! I knew it!" He exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about the main subject at hand.

"And I _don't _count it," She finished harshly. "Anyway, Chad, you can just forget about that cover. Sometimes, kisses don't mean anything."

"Uh? Yeah, when you're a slut," He pointed out.

Her eyes widened, "What are you saying??"

"You just looked totally into it. That's all." He couldn't help but get distracted by her barely clothed body as he said this.

"Well, that's just how I kiss…"

Chad rolled his eyes, wishing he could know this firsthand.

"Look, Chad, I don't have any feelings for Hayden at all. I just had to kiss him to keep the crowd happy. It was just like a friend-to-friend thing like this." She quickly grabbed his shoulder and forced him closer, kissing him softly. After a moment, she pulled away, leaving Chad breathless. She brushed her thumb over his lips softly. "See? That kiss didn't mean _anything."_

He paused, "But this does." He pressed his lips back on hers, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through his silky, blonde hair and rested them at his neck.

Progressively increasing the intensity of the kiss, Sonny felt his tongue licking the edge of her mouth, easily pushing inside. At least he would her first _French kiss_.

He ran his hands up and down her arms and she had never felt warmer in her entire life. It had her wondering why'd she ever needed a blanket with arms. Not when she had him.

After a couple minutes, they finally separated. Sonny set her hands peacefully on his chest and whispered, "Oh, and what exactly does that mean?"

"It means," He began, tucking loose strands of brown hair behind her ears, "That next time I have court side tickets for a Lakers game…_I'm_ taking you."


End file.
